Delectable Sickness
by Phurplle
Summary: She's a chef. He's a doctor.         "Love is like an illness Ga Eul-yang, anyone who gets infected always ends up in BED..."         He's the best recipe for her.    She's the best patient for him.         A total AU.
1. Chapter 1

8AM

It was a very special day for Ga Eul. It was their 1st anniversary and she couldn't wait for HIS call. Although they only go out 1 or twice a month because he's a "very busy" guy… she was sure HE would never forget such occasion.

12PM

Since her phone didn't ring since this morning, she thought that HE was planning a surprise for her so she waited patiently. She's having fantasies whether it'll be a romantic dinner in a romantic restaurant, or a romantic getaway to a romantic place. She indulged herself with her imaginations and day dreaming. She was starting to get impatient when she realized she had been lying in her bed the whole day. So, to prevent her "hot head" from bursting, she decided to take a shower.

She looked at the clock… 5PM.

"Why is he not calling me yet? Should I call him first? Ani…ani, he should remember!" Ga Eul said to herself while drying her hair.

It was 7PM when Ga Eul decided to call HIM.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Yobosaeyo?" on the other line.

"Oppa…"

"Oh Ga Eul…you called. Is there a problem?"

"Oppa…what are you saying?"

"You see, I'm kinda busy right now. So if there's anything you want to tell me, can you just text me or email it to me."

"But…"

"See ya Ga Eul. Bye." Beep. Beep.

Before Ga Eul could put down her phone, tears started to rush down her cheeks. She could accept the fact that he's busy, and they could just go out some other day… but leaving her like that_…_just broke her heart.

Then she got a call…she started to smile.

"Oppa…I knew…"

"Chae Young, sorry baby I got a call from an obsessed ex of mine. I'll meet you at Pulse tonight. Chae Young? You there?"

"It's Ga Eul...you bastard!" then she ended the call and burst into tears.

Then her phone rang again…

"F*ck you, you…son of a b*tch! Don't you ever show yourself if you don't want to get chopped alive!"

"Ga Eul-ah…what did I do? What did I do? I'm sorry…"

"Jan Di-ah?"

"Yes…I'm really sorry for…whatever…"

"Ohh…mianhae Jan Di, I thought you were someone else. Sorry…really, I'm sorry."

"Actually, I'm outside your house right now."

"Now?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ga Eul-ah, would you mind opening the door for me? I suggest we should talk in person and not on the phone."

"Oh yes, sorry… wait a minute."

Ga Eul opened the door and there stood her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Jan Di, I really thought you're-"

"Are you crying?"

"No…I was just-"

"You cried didn't you?"

"Jan Di-ah, I'd rather not talk about it."

"But…" Jan Di insisted but Ga Eul cut her.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh…I forgot to tell you ahead…"

"What?" Ga Eul asked.

"I want you to come with me on our date."

"On your what?"

"Date..you know, the guy I'm talking about. Gu Jun Pyo, I told him I'm bringing you with me so he said he'll bring someone too."

"How could I forget? You're dating a tycoon. But I'm not in the mood for blind dates Jan Di and besides…"

"I know you're heart broken."

"How?"

"I just sensed it, and I knew that guy was a troublemaker-heartbreaker from the start!" Jan Di retorted.

"But…I'm not dressed up, i'll just catch up with you later, I think I needed a drink too." Ga Eul said.

"Be sure to catch up okay? Or you'll be chased by me. Here's where." Jan Di handed Ga Eul a card.

"Samwon Garden. Hmmm, sounds fancy to me." Ga Eul said when she read the card and closed the door behind her.

After minutes of contemplating what she'll wear, she received a text from Jan Di asking her where she is already. So, she took her car keys and hurriedly headed to her car.

While driving, she tried to apply lipstick. She was looking at herself in the mirror and didn't realize the traffic light went red already….

Ooooopsss….

She almost hit…well, she did hit the car's bumper. Luck was on her side for there were only minor scratches, she sighed with relief. Then the driver of the car got out and she crossed her fingers.

"Miss, I would like to hear your VALID reason for totally ruining my car."

"You see…" Ga Eul flipped her hair and tied it into a quick messy but classy bun.

"Ahhh…I see. You're trying to give yourself a make over?"

"Excuse me?" Ga Eul asked.

"Your lips."

"What?"

The guy pointed out her lips but Ga Eul just stared at him with confusion so he wiped the smudge with his thumb, giving her a slight pinch on her cheek.

"Ya, what was that for?" she said fiercely.

"Your lipstick smeared." He said.

Ga Eul looked at him from head to toe, he was gorgeous. But…this young lad sure looks like big time. From his car, to his clothes, to his smile… he was like a prince in the modern day fairytale.

"What's your name?"

"Ehh…why?" Ga Eul asked defensively.

"I have to know your name so that my lawyer could contact you."

"For what?"

"What you did to my car, remember?"

"But they're just minor scratches! I could fix that, there's no need to call for a lawyer!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, give me your number."

"I don't have a telephone."

Then her cell phone rang…

She cursed whoever was calling her right now, but when she looked at the caller ID, it was Jan Di...

"Jan Di-ah, I'll be there in a minute…Jin jja? Araso…araso. I'm coming." Before she could put down her phone, the guy gently smiled while holding his phone in front of her.

"Ya…why are you smiling like-"

"1…2..3..smile." then a flash from his phone made Ga Eul's eyes grew bigger.

"Ya! What was that for? Give me that!" She tried to steal his phone but he was too tall for her to reach.

"Since you won't give me your name and number, I guess a picture will do. See yah when I already finalize the bill." Then he left.

"Wait…what's your name…." she tried to shout but then her voice faded away as the car disappeared from her view.

Her phone rang again…

"Geez, she's going to kill me…Jan Di-ah, coming! 1 minute." She then sped up.

**Samwon Garden…**

"Finally!" Jan Di exclaimed when she saw Ga Eul.

Ga Eul realized she and Jan Di weren't the only "girls" for tonight. In fact, there are 2 other girls sitting next to two more gorgeous looking guys. She was frozen for the moment, she haven't gone to double…make that quadruple dates before. Ga Eul went to Jan Di and squeezed her hand when she was finally seated.

"I thought you and I were the only one go-"

"I thought so too…" Jan Di cut her.

"Ahh, Gu Jun Pyo, this is my best friend, Chu Ga Eul. Ga Eul-ah, this is Gu Jun Pyo…my date."

"What do you mean your date? I'm her boyfriend." He reacted. Ga Eul chuckled.

"Whatever…and this is Woo Bin sunbae…and Ji Hoo sunbae…with their girl…dates." Jan Di half smiled.

"Jun Pyo-ah, we'll be going there first, we'll meet you there later. Nice to meet you Ga Eul." The guy Jan Di introduced as Woo Bin said. Jun Pyo just gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got stuck with someone on my way here."

"Yi Jung-ah, what took you so long? We're starving. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo left already." Jun Pyo commented.

Ga Eul stood up when she realized it was the guy earlier…

"You?" they both said.

"You know each other?" Jan Di asked.

"Ani…we just met. Mind if you introduce her to me Jan Di?" Yi Jung smiled at her.

"Oh…sunbae, this is my best friend, Ga Eul…Chu Ga Eul. Ga Eul-ah, meet So Yi Jung..."

Ga Eul bit her lip in embarrassment. They were having a quiet dinner with a few chitchats and getting to knows. After they managed to finish dinner, Yi Jung got a phone call from Woo Bin.

"Really? Okay…we're coming." Yi Jung smiled…at her. She blushed.

"Let's go?" Jun Pyo extended his hand to Jan Di. Jan Di took it and left the restaurant first, leaving Ga Eul with Yi Jung.

"I guess…it's you and me again." He, too, gave her his hand. She shyly held it and Yi Jung lead her out the restaurant.

Since Ga Eul has her own car, they would have to separate ways and just meet there. Wait, where are they going?

"Ahh…oppa, where are we going?" Ga Eul asked him.

"Oppa? I like that Ga Eul-yang… We're going to Pulse, would you mind if we use your car?"

"What's wrong with yours? I didn't broke your-"

"Don't worry, I won't let you pay for anything." He took her car keys and opened the door for her.

While they were on their way to PULSE…

"Wait, where did you say we're going again?"

"Pulse…it's a night club. Why?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"What are the stakes?" Yi Jung smirked.

"Since, I don't have my salary yet…why don't I cook you dinner for some time?"

"Why don't you cook my meal for a month?" He suggested.

"A month? Hmmm… I guess that would be okay."

"You're a chef anyway."

"How did you find out about that?" She shockingly asked.

"I have my own ways. So what's the deal?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Yi Jung hit the break…as in full break.

"Ouch!" Ga Eul said when she hit her head with the car's window. I mean, her head was hit by the car's window…or whatever, you know what I'm talking about. ^^

"You're fault, I was just a bit surprised with what you said. Why? You hopeless romantic or something?" Yi Jung smirked and started to drive again.

"No…I'm not what you think I am. It's just for tonight, pretend you're my boyfriend."

"I sense revenge…can I hear the whole story before I agree?" He uttered.

"Well…today's our 1st anniversary and he cheated on me, I guess he cheated a long time ago and I was just too blind to see it. I think he's in that club now and I just want to show him what he just lost." Ga Eul said playing with the hemline of her dress. Yi Jung couldn't help but stare at her fingers…and legs.

Yi Jung hit the break…as in full break….again.

"What is it now?" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Could you stop doing that? It distracts me!" Yi Jung pointed her out. Ga Eul smirked at his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you do for a living? You seem well…I mean, you look rich." Ga Eul asked.

"I'm a doctor." Yi Jung said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh…really? What kind of doctor?"

"A surgeon to be exact."

"Oh…that's coo-"

Yi Jung managed to stop a few blocks away from Pulse, causing Ga Eul to curse him again for hitting the break. Yi Jung switched off the engine, removed his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Ww-Where is that guy going? Ya!" She opened the door and got out of the car to only to be dragged by So Yi Jung inside a… Mall.

"Ya, where are you taking me to? It's 9PM and the mall's about to close!" Ga Eul tried to defend herself.

"Not…" Yi Jung looked at her. She was blushing! He smiled.

"Not…not if you're with F4." He squeezed her hand and they went in.

"F…F4? You mean that w…pretty boy group thing?"

"Pfft…that was way before high school, although we don't like to be called like that anymore, we're still known as…F4." Then they entered the department store and into the ladies' section.

"What are we doing here Yi Jung-sshi…"

"Oh? What's the problem Ga Eul? Don't like calling me oppa anymore?" He smiled even wider and handed her a dress.

"What is this for?"

"Try it. If you're going to a battle, you will be needing weapons. You can't make him realize what he just lost with you looking like that."

"Wae? What's wrong with my clothes? I look totally fine for a 22 year old single chef!"

"So you're voicing out loud that you're single? Sorry Ga Eul-yang but that won't work for me. Now do you like to see that ex-boyfriend of yours to drool over what he just ditched or would you rather be laughed at by him…and…me?"

She pouted.

"I swear in my entire 22 years of living, I'm never gonna buy a dress worth this much!" She protested.

"If you don't shut that pretty little mouth of yours, I'm gonna kiss you." He threatened.

"Well then kiss me as much as you can, come on, kiss my lips kiss my cheeks, kiss everything 'cause I'm never gonna take this ever!" She folded her arms and took a deep breath.

"If you insist." Yi Jung smiled…teasingly.

Yi Jung took a step forward, Ga Eul took a step back. He stepped again, she stepped back.

"Ya, what the devil are you planning?"

"I'm not going to a club with a plain chic; it's a turn off for my image. Now…are you going to wear this or choose…"

"Choose what?"

"You want French or Swedish?"

"AiiiisshhhH! That sounds disgusting! Araso! But I'm not going to cook for you for a month if I do this! That would take my whole month's supply!" She said snatching the dress from his hand and marching her way to the fitting room.

It took her a few minutes before she popped her head out for him to see.

"Can you hurry now? Jun Pyo's nagging me where the hell I took you, Jan Di's a bit scary isn't she?" Yi Jung asked.

"Well, she's a very good friend. Well?" She said looking very uneasy. She was wearing a sexy red dress.

"You need a job." Yi Jung said.

"But I already have a job, in fact I run my own restaurant!" Ga Eul said.

"What I meant is a boob job. Obviously not in shape, let's look for another dress..which is… not too revealing." He pinched her chin.

"What do you mean by that?" She retorted.

Ga Eul just followed Yi Jung wherever he drag her to, and was shocked…no, too shocked when he just smiled at the ladies and didn't even bother to pay. She tried to fish out her wallet and search for hidden folded bills but she just heard him say…

"Just cook for me and consider this a gift…"

When they arrived at Pulse, Jan Di and Jun Pyo noticed the two's sudden closeness. Jan Di blinked her eyes for a couple of times when she saw Yi Jung opening the door for Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul-yang, I'll just go to the restroom…"

"Sure oppa…I'll just meet you inside."

Then Jan Di dropped her mouth when she heard the two.

"Ya, Chu Ga Eul, what was that all about? Ga Eul-yang? Oppa? What are you two like? Instant lovers?" Jan Di interrogated her while dragging her away from Jun Pyo. When they entered the club the lights and blasting music welcomed them.

"Ya! Jan Di-ah! Over here!" Woo Bin called.

They were all seated on a VIP section. Ga Eul scanned the place, looking for the familiar face of the guy who broke her heart.

"You won't see him if you just sit there." Yi Jung commented.

Ga Eul didn't pay attention to him. She continued searching the whole scenery but she couldn't…ah!

In plain sight, there he was, with a girl in his arms, making out at the bar.

Yi Jung looked at the direction where she was looking and was surprised when he looked back at her..

She just drank the whole glass of vodka. Make that two glass… yes, glass, not shots. She used the water glass. _What kind of chef is she? Can't she differentiate a measuring cup and a beaker?_

"Ya…that's enough." Yi Jung took the bottle and glass from her causing Jan Di to act strange again.

"Ya Ga Eul-ah, what's wrong?" Jan Di tagged her best friend. Ga Eul looked at her and pointed her finger to the direction where the culprit stands.

"Omo, I knew that cheater's here!" Jan Di said emptying her glass.

Ga Eul stood up, wobbly, she dragged Yi Jung. (_wait, SHE dragged him? Yes…it was SHE who dragged him)_

"Ya, I usually do the dragging and don't act like you're so desperate in front of him." Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul stopped walking, okay, she was tipsy.

"I will cook you everything you want 24/7, housekeeping service and whatever. Just help me with this one. Jebal." She pouted while _unknowingly_ pulling him closer.

"You mean that?" He pulled her by the waist.

She nodded.

"Good, I like it."

"So? What do we do now?" She asked, cheeks flushing.

Yi Jung looked at the guy behind Ga Eul. He held Ga Eul closer, slightly dragging her forward, just to be a few steps away from him.

"Ya, So Yi Jung, I asked you to be my boyfriend for tonight, now what?" She was really drunk.

"Kiss me." He grinned.

"Wwhat do you mea-"

"Now." And he kissed her, being the stubborn girl she was, of course she was hesitant at first… but fire was taking control. She felt like melting as she played with his tongue, returning every kiss.

Yi Jung broke from the kiss and realized that this guy can't even recognize Ga Eul even if she was just a few steps away. Gaah, does he even know where she lives? It seems like Ga Eul picked the wrong guy… really the wrong guy.

"Why did you stop kissing me? Kiss me more." Ga Eul said, Yi Jung raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was drunk. Her cheeks flushing and her playful tongue wetting her lips.

"Later dear…i just have to deal with this first." He said and pushed Ga Eul….to her ex.

"Ahh, ya, look at what you did to my shirt miss!"

Ga Eul stood up, fixed herself. She was wet. Took a deep breath and…..SLAP!

"Look at what you did to my heart…you…you heartbreaker!" Ga Eul blurted, she stared at the girl next to him.

"Ga Eul? Why are you here? Ahhh, can't get enough of me huh? You're really stupid aren't you? I tried my very best to make you notice I'm cheating on you. And here you are, a martyr for love. Pfft, you think I believe your "soulmate thing"? I just needed some place to eat…and there you are, acting slave for love. You really thought I love you? Gaah, who would ever love a girl like you? You look like a-"

"Enough." She said, she was about to cry but she controlled herself. She can still handle it, just a few more minutes and this will be through. She'll go the ladies' room and cry out loud, yes… she promised herself not to cry in front of a guy.

"Wow, never thought you have that fighting spirit Ga Eul."

"Ya, Sun Pyo, don't be so full of yourself. I just needed to stress that out… hear me ladies? He'll just use you. That freaking bastard is a womanizer, a cheater and a heartbreaker."

Yi Jung just let Ga Eul do her thing, before he enters the scene and save his girlfriend….for tonight.

"Come on Ga Eul, we all know you can't get over me. You even got yourself drunk…"

"That's what you think Go Sun Pyo. Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"Oh…so you found someone who'll pretend to be your new boyfriend? And who might that jerk be?" He said smirking. The girls beside him were also looking at Ga Eul.

"Oppa?" Ga Eul turned around but he wasn't there.

"Ohhh, looks like your boyfriend backed out on you huh? I guess you're really unlucky at love." Sun Pyo said.

"Actually…she's really lucky to have four boyfriends at the same time."

Ga Eul looked behind her and saw the girls crowding. Even the girls beside Sun Pyo can't believe their eyes.

"Actually you broke the wrong girl's heart…" Woo Bin said.

"Bad timing young man…" Ji Hoo added.

"You really want to die don't you?" Jun Pyo said.

"I'll make you regret you broke her heart." Yi Jung ended.

"And who are you? Her knights in shining armors? Don't make me laugh." Sun Pyo said and the girls beside him distanced themselves.

"Yi..Ju…what…are…you…" Ga Eul said but she was pulled by Yi Jung.

"If she's really your girl…prove it. The hell I even care…" Sun Pyo scoffed.

The girls were like going crazy over them. Others even went on a catfight when Ji Hoo and Woo Bin placed their glasses on a table.

"Yi Jung-ah…" Ga Eul whispered.

"I told you I'd kiss you again after I deal with this…" and he did kiss her again.

Okay…everybody looked at them including Jan Di who was ready with her stiletto. She could throw it at Yi Jung anytime. A minute has passed and they are still kissing… Sun Pyo was getting a bit bored and pissed off at the same time so he poured himself a drink.

_YJ'S POV: I'm supposed to be the one kissing her…but why is she doing all the move? But hey, she's sure hot. Her tongue's sweet and…stop it. You have a girlfriend Yi Jung. You have…_

Yi Jung broke from the kiss.

"Is that enough? Or should we make out in front of you?" Yi Jung asked and dragged Ga Eul away from the scene.

"Consider yourself lucky…punk." Jun Pyo said.

Jun Pyo insisted taking Jan Di home. Jan Di blushed and _instantly_ forgot about what happened to Ga Eul and Yi Jung. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin went their separate ways too. Leaving Yi Jung and the drunk Ga Eul alone….again.

"Don't you dare sleep on me." Yi Jung said assisting her to her car.

"Go home…I can drive. Thanks for tonight. Just drop by at my café tomorrow." Ga Eul murmured.

"What do you mean you can drive? You're drunk." Yi Jung said as he opened the car door for her.

"Honestly, I can drive. I'll drop you where you left your car." Ga Eul stood up properly.

"My car's at home by now. You can drive me home." Yi Jung said and Ga Eul nodded.

Ga Eul went to the driver's side. She hit her head when she entered her car.

"You sure you can drive?" Yi Jung asked.

"Dr. So, don't worry, I promise we'll arrive safely." She winked at him and started the engine.

While on their way, Yi Jung can't help but stare at Ga Eul. Surely she's a woman with responsibility, she knows how to bring herself and control herself. When they arrived…

"Dr. So!" Ga Eul called out.

Yi Jung looked back at her, she got out of the car. He got a slight view of her hidden slender legs when she stepped out of the car.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering…you did not only save me from that stupid ex-boyfriend of mine, you also helped me not to look like a fool in front him."

"So?"

"I would like to give you an additional…thank you gift." Ga Eul said.

"And that would be?"

Ga Eul looked at him, he stared at her too. Trying to figure out what she's planning. _If she's thinking of kissing him again, think again! He could bring her inside his house._

"Tada!" Ga Eul said and gave him what seemed to look like a gift certificate.

"And this is?"

"A gift certificate, every Wednesdays we have a special menu and I'm giving you this hoping you could drop by at my café. Aside from the dinners and nonsense meal I'll cook for you." Ga Eul said.

"Okaaay…I'll pretend you didn't do something embarrassing in front of me tonight. Goodnight then Chef Chu." He said smiling.

Yi Jung opened the gate and went in. He waited for the car engine to start but surprised he didn't hear any. He peeked through the tiny expanses of his steel gate and saw Ga Eul's head on the steering wheel.

"Omo..don't tell me she fell asleep?" He said and went out again.

"Ya…wake up." He knocked.

Ga Eul opened her window and Yi Jung was shock to see a crying Ga Eul. She quickly wiped her tears away and flashed a faint smile while opening a can of beer at the same time.

"Hey…don't be so sad about it."

"Your part of the deal is off now Dr. So, you can stop pretending now…"

"I'm not pretending…really, you should stop thinking about it. You drank too much already…"

"I understand doctor, but just let me be…just for tonight." She sniffed.

"No matter how you try to act strong in front of me, I know you're hurting." He sat on the ground.

Ga Eul sat beside him and took the cooler from her car. She really planned to get drunk in the first place.

"I promise myself I won't cry in front of a guy…whether he's the reason why I'm crying or not." Ga Eul said.

"So…you haven't cried in front of a guy before?"

"You're the first one to see me crying." Ga Eul said.

"Unlucky me." Yi Jung joked and opened a can too.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Of course, I have a girlfriend."

"Then…why..did…but you…just…"

"She won't mind."

"How could that be?"

"Even if she'd be angry as hell with what I did, there's nothing she can do about it…"

"Why? How ca-_hiccup!_" Ga Eul asked. Yi Jung cackled at her reaction. She has hiccups!

"Really, why is-_hiccup! _What do you mean by that-_hiccup!"_

"She's in heaven by now." He stopped himself from laughing and drank the last of his canned beer.


	3. Chapter 3

_"minna minna minna kanaete kureru fushigina POKKE de kanaete kureru sora wo jiyuu ni tobitai na"_

Ga Eul woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. Yah, you guessed it right (if you guessed it) it's doraemon's theme song.

"Oh sh*t." She gasped when the clock read 9:09AM.

She grabbed her robe and took a bath immediately. Brushed her teeth, made coffee and left.

**Chu's Haven**

"Good morning ma'am."

"Morning Jin Hee." She greeted and took a sip from her coffee.

Her restaurant serves as usual Korean menu to Italian carte du jour. She was scanning the newspaper when she heard Jin Hee greeting their first customer for the day. She put back the newspaper on the table and put on her favorite uniform.

"Hey hey Chef Chu, good morning." Eun Sung, her assistant cook said.

"Good morning Eun Sung, it's a good day isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it's a good day that you decided to help and cook with me today. Can I know the reason?" he teased.

"Nothing…nothing special." She smiled.

"Chef Chu, someone's looking for you." Jin Hee peeked through the door.

Eun Sung looked at her and she just gave him an i-don't-know-smile.

She just took off her chef hat but did not take off her apron. She had the slightest idea of who that person might be…

"Dr. So?" she said when she saw someone on the table with a newspaper covering its full view.

Disappointingly, it was Jan Di…

"Aww, did I disappoint you? Wae? You have appointment with him this early? Explain to me this instant! What happened last night?" Jan Di asked while taking her phone from her purse.

"Ya, you left me with him last night. Where have you been?"

"Well…Jun Pyo offered me a ride home." She said blushing.

"So you'd rather have him drive you home than me?" Ga Eul said trying to turn the situation upside down.

"Ya, it's not like that Ga Eul, I know you're the one always driving me home but I can't just turn down his offer…"

"Oh forget it Jan Di, where did you go last night?"

"Ga Eul, what the devil are you thinking? We went straight home…I mean, I went straight home with him…no, I mean he took me straight home, no, he drove me home and he went home too…to his home which is…I forgot to tell you, enormously, hugely, massively, tremendously big!" Jan Di said.

"You're actually being redundant Jan Di…okay, he looks rich. Where did you two meet anyway?"

"Well, I was looking for something for my baby when he walked in."

"Why? What happened to _Celli_?"

"She's aging Ga Eul… you know I've had her since…well, father was alive."

"I see… and then? What about him?"

"Well, he's kind of hot headed and got into a fight when the person in charge can't give him what he wanted. He's looking for a sustain pedal for his baby too."

"Oooh, I smell music. So…that's where it started? I'm not convinced. Tell me everything." Ga Eul said.

"Okay…I told him he could try looking at Samick in Incheon. Then he asked me if I could accompany him, and he played some songs for me and I kind of played some for him too. And…to be continued. Can I have bacon and garlic bread? And a hot choco too please? I'm too lazy to cook. I have a hang over." Jan Di smiled wide as ever.

"Did you even drink last night? If you're not my best friend, I sure would have let you peel the potatoes outside." Ga Eul said and went back to the kitchen leaving Jan Di happy and contented with her free breakfast.

After 7 minutes of waiting, Ga Eul joined Jan Di in eating breakfast. They were having a good chitchat when Jun Pyo…followed by Ji Hoo…followed by Woo Bin…followed by…_no more…_okay, just the three of them entered Ga Eul's terrain.

Ga Eul sighed when she's didn't see the _person_ she wanted to see.

"Good morning sir, table for three?" Jin Hee asked.

"Ahh no Jin Hee, they're with me." Ga Eul said and smiled at them.

"Good morning Chef Chu." Woo Bin greeted.

"Nice place you got here Ga Eul, but are you close today?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yah looks like Jan Di's the only one eating." Jun Pyo said looking around.

"Wait 'till 11:30 and you'll have people falling in line outside just for reservations." Ga Eul bragged.

"Chef Chu serves the best lunch ever." Jin Hee added.

The three of them sat on the table next to Ga Eul and Jan Di's table. Jan Di pretended she wasn't happy…okay wasn't excited to see Jun Pyo and just continued wiping her garlic bread with butter.

"You guys want anything? Since Jan Di came here for a free breakfast, maybe you guys would like to try too…" Ga Eul rolled her eyes on Jan Di.

"Coffee will do Ga Eul, we only came here to invite you.".

"Black for me." Woo Bin said.

"Cappuccino if you insist." Jun Pyo said.

"Jin Hee, please? Thank you. Invite for what?" Ga Eul asked.

"I guess Jan Di failed to tell you… well, we're having a fun night tomorrow night. Maybe you'd like to come…" Woo Bin said.

Jan Di rolled her eyes while drinking her hot choco.

"Yes, she never mentioned anything. Wait, you guys play too?" Ga Eul asked.

"Violin." Ji Hoo said.

"Double Bass." Woo Bin seconded.

"Piano." Jun Pyo mumbled.

"Oh…you guys are so talented. So…you're like my best friend who dropped out of the scholarship just for her musical career." Ga Eul said.

"Actually, I'm a doctor, an internist. Woo Bin's in a company, automobile industry… you see my baby outside? He designed it." Ji Hoo said.

"He's a dentist." Jan Di said pointing her garlic bread to Jun Pyo.

"Oh…wow, never thought of it. So…Yi Jung's the only one devoted to his career?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ask yourself Ga Eul. Aren't you loyal with your profession too?" Jan Di joked.

"What do you mean by that Jan Di? You want to pay your bill?" Ga Eul mocked.

"She has the skill…I have the passion. She plays the harp, violin and…drums." Jan Di said.

"Either way Jan Di, in terms of music, yes, I have the skill you have the passion. But when it comes to cooking, you ignored your skill because of your passion and left me in that cooking school in Italy because of a late night concert. Next thing I know, you went back here to pursue your music career. Ohhh I knew it Jan Di, now I don't have time for this. See you guys later." Ga Eul said and stood up.

"So…you never told me you liked music. I play the sax."

All of them looked at the young man smiling.

"Oh…Yi Jung, i…I didn't know you play too." Ga Eul said.

"I guess tomorrow will be a fun night." Woo Bin said drinking his coffee.

"Let's go Jan Di." Jun Pyo said.

"Sure, Ga Eul, thanks for the breakfast, love ya." And sprinted before Ga Eul could react.

"I think I should go too, I have a seminar to attend to. Yo bro, how's Eun Jae?" Woo Bin gave Yi Jung a tap on the shoulder.

"Nice question Woo Bin." Yi Jung said.

"Who's Eun Jae?" Ga Eul asked Ji Hoo while Woo Bin and Yi Jung are still talking near the door.

"Oh, Yi Jung's girlfriend. Thanks for the coffee Ga Eul. Later." Ji Hoo smiled brightly and left with Woo Bin.

"But…I thought she's in…" Ga Eul said and was cut by Yi Jung.

"So, what's for me today?" He said smiling.

"Oh…well, what do you want?"

"I thought you're a chef? You sure know what's good for breakfast." Yi Jung said looking at the newspaper.

Ga Eul folded her arms and stormed into the kitchen.

"So? May I know who's looking for Chef Chu?" Eun Sung said.

"It's just Jan Di, Eun Sung…" she replied.

"Oh really? I've got something to ask." And Eun Sung went out.

He looked around and saw nobody but a good looking guy reading a newspaper.

"Okay, I didn't know Jan Di wears long sleeves, black pants and a coat." Eun Sung joked.

"Oh..well, she left early…and that's Dr. So Yi Jung. A friend of mine…" Ga Eul said while chopping some onions.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul went back to Yi Jung. She removed her uniform and wore what she wore before going to work. Loose pants, sexy shirt and flats. Yi Jung eyed him carefully from head to toe.

_Indeed one hot sizzling chef, she doesn't even look like 22!_

"Lasagne Al Forno, indulge." Ga Eul smiled at him.

Yi Jung started to pick on his pasta but before he could have his first taste, his eyes got stuck on her eyes as he realized she was eyeing him critically.

"Please excuse my face for being so gorgeous that you can't help but stare at me like that. Honestly, I can't eat with you loo-"

"I thought she's dead?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend! You said last night. But Woo Bin asked you how…"

"I never said she died, I just said she's in heaven and there's nothing I could do about it."

"Can you somehow expound that? I don't get it…"

"She's happy wherever she is right now, and she doesn't care about me anymore, I'd rather think she died than think she left me to be with her…well, it's a long story. To make it short…she lived happily ever after, the end. Can I eat now?" He said sounding like he really doesn't want to talk about it.

"Oh…sorry. Of course… I'll just go get something." Ga Eul said and went back to the kitchen.

When Ga Eul came out from the kitchen, she had her hair tied in a messy bun, a magazine clipped in her arms and her handbag.

"Going somewhere?" Yi Jung said emptying his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, need to refresh my thoughts and well release some bad spirits. I'm becoming a little devil." She said putting on her shades.

"Can I go with you? I think I want to do that too." He said.

"Doctor, don't you have patients to attend to?" She smirked searching for car keys in her bag and left with Yi Jung following her.

"Okay if you don't want to. Just don't drink…too much. It's bad for your health." Yi Jung said and sighed when she just gave him a beep before she could turn left on the corner.

_She's nicer when she's pissed off and drunk. _He thought.

"Oh well, at least she kept her part of the deal." He uttered as he entered his lotus.

"Good morning Dr. So…"

"Morning Joo Hyeon." He smiled and greeted every nurse and staff he came across with.

He went to his office and scanned some charts and paper works when he received a phone call.

"Dr. So, Mrs. Park is here…"

"Let her come in." He said and ended the call.

He wasn't looking when the door opened.

"Take a sit Mrs. Park." He said not looking at her.

"Yi Jung-ah…"

Yi Jung stopped what he was doing and looked at the girl in front of her…

"Eun Jae? Since when did you become Mrs…Park." Yi Jung said but was silenced when Eun Jae flashed her gold band in her right ring finger.

"Oh…I see, take a sit." He said coldly.

"Yi Jung…"

"Since when? You left me 4 years ago without a word." He cut her.

"Well…he proposed 6 months before I met you. But I was just wasn't sure of myself that time, we were young… and I, myself thought I still don't want to get married yet…"

"Yeah, you were always the party girl, alive and the happy-go-lucky type. So…you left your _original_ boyfriend and played fire with me because you were unsure of yourse-"

"Excuse me Doctor So, but Mrs. Park…" Joo Hyeon, the nurse said nudging the little boy to enter the room.

"Omma…I'm hungry." The boy said.

"Honey, I told you to wait for me outside."

"Oh…so it's really been that long huh? How old are you kid?" Yi Jung said smiling.

"4 sir, turning 5 next month." The boy said.

Yi Jung eyed Eun Jae and the boy for a moment. He stood up and removed his smack gown.

"You see, I'm quite busy nowadays Eun Jae so can you tell me your love story again next time? See you." Yi Jung left without another word.

Ga Eul tried to maintain a low profile and bought 3 bottles of soju and stuffed it into her car. She also bought something that really wasn't part of the plan. She then parked her car on a location just few walks away from the overview of the city. At least the cars in the highway are noisy enough to hear her dramatic drama (whatever T_T). She sat on top of her car, opening her first bottle and drinking it all up like it's just water.

"Look at me now you freak! Who's laughing now huh? Who's laughing now…Pabo…pabo." She said as she searched for the cigarette pack on her bag.

She really doesn't smoke. She occasionally drinks too…but she thinks, this is considered an occasion because this will be the last time she's going to cry…because of _him._ She tried lighting the stick but before she could stuff it to her dry lips…

"You know I wouldn't do that if I were you. One cigarette contains approximately 5-15 mg of nicotine, but it won't hurt when you ingested only about .3 -3 mg."

"What are you doing here…I want to be alone." Then she took another gulp from her bottle.

"Okay, I'll just wait for that soju's effect."

"What do you mean?"

"You're nicer when you're drunk you know…"

"Dr. So, how did you know I was here?"

"I think that's my cue, the soju had it's effect on you. Can I open this?" He said opening the bottle.

"You opened it already." She mocked.

They just sat there, talked about nonsense.

"Don't you have work today? Your patients will die if they have a doctor like you." She said and her voice was getting louder. However, he remained calm.

"I'm a surgeon, my work is by appointments, but… I admit I took a leave today."

"Why? You heartbroken too?" She laughed unreasonably.

"Well what do you know Chef Chu, you guessed it right."

"Well I guess we're just unlucky at love." Ga Eul said as another tear escaped from her eye.

Yi Jung looked at her, she was looking somewhere…looking for hope, and happiness.

"So…tell me, you play the harp, violin and drums…you don't look like you do." He said.

"Well Jan Di and I have been to the music school when we were kids, she loved the cello, I play the harp… well my mom thought I was really into playing music. She guessed it wrong, I know I can play… but, for me it's nothing but a skill… I just don't have the enthusiasm the way Jan Di does." She said still not looking at him.

"Then? How did you decide to become a chef?"

"My father was one. It just amazes me looking at him being able to do things so perfectly. I guess what I'm trying to say is… it somehow inspires me how my dad performs a woman's job so passionately. Technically, kitchen work is a woman's work. But no, my dad proved me wrong, no matter what field you are in, as long as you got that fire burning in your heart you'll al-"

"Can you just skip the drama part? I don't like listening to it." Yi Jung admitted.

"Aish…you want to die?" She scoffed.

"Fine. Continue."

"Nevermind. Get off. I'm going home." She said and snatched her bag and placed it inside her car.

"You really want things instantaneously don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be my boyfriend for tonight, kiss me more, get off… You want things in a snap. snap. snap. like now. I'm not a robot." He reasoned out.

"Then stop pretending to be one. A deal's a deal. I'll cook for you, housekeeping, room service, name it. Geez! Thank you." She said and went inside her car.

"I really hope you won't go smoking by yourself! Yeah, thanks by the way…pfft." He said…for the second time, she left him and he earned nothing but a beep as her car disappeared in the highway.

"You're really nice when you drink a lot. Hope you get sick. That'll make you nicer." He mocked jokingly.


End file.
